


Little Bit Of Normal

by Bolontiku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: One song after every hunt, equals a little bit of normal





	Little Bit Of Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tilltheendwilliwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/gifts).



> Prompt #20 "Love Shack" by B-52's (lyrics in italics)

*****

_ If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says _

_ Fifteen miles to the, Love Shack, Love Shack yeah _

_ I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway _

_ Lookin' for the love getaway _

_ Headed for the love getaway, love getaway _

_ I got me a car, it's as big as a whale _

_ And we're headin' on down to the Love Shack _

_ I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty _

_ So hurry up and bring your jukebox money _

Dean looked over his shoulder as the feedback screeched for a second, a smile ghosted across his lips and he coughed quickly picking up his beer, “she at it again?”

Sam rolled his eyes, pretending to not see the smile, he wasn’t an idiot he knew his brother liked Y/N, knew both of them danced around each other. “You know she is, it’s her thing, after every hunt.” He shrugged large shoulders downing the remainder of his drink, “hey, keep an eye on her? I am gonna head to bed.”

“So, early?” Dean asked making a face at him, “pussy.”

“More like getting old,” Sam snorted scooting his seat back back.

“Not like I have to, you know she can handle herself.”

“I know that, she knows that…” Sam sighed, “just, fuck man, just do it.”

Dean scowled, “you know I will, don’t have to say so ass.”

Sam grinned, “yeah whatever jerk.”

Dean watched as Sam left, vibrant green eyes shifting over the bar, skipping over you briefly before he allowed himself to look at the small stage. Not every bar had a stage, but somehow you always managed to get the bartender to break out a mic and every time you requested the same song.

_ The Love Shack is a little old place where _

_ We can get together _

_ Love Shack baby _

_ A Love Shack baby _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack  _

Dean swallowed as he watched your hips move to and fro, mic in hand, the crowd of men singing along, watching with hungry eyes. He frowned, watching as you grinned at a few men who joined, before moving closer. 

You threw a smile at him as he took a seat right next to the stage, laughter bubbling up and mixing with your words as he returned the smile, warmth filling you. You winked at him as an arm slid around your waist, pulling further back to the center of the stage. The man was cute, built well, but you had no doubt that the green eyed one, the one at the right of you could take him and all eight of the men in front of you. You knew that you were safe with him around, always..

_ Sign says, woo, stay away fools _

_ 'Cause love rules at the Love Shack _

_ Well it's set way back in the middle of a field _

_ Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back _

_ Glitter on the mattress _

_ Glitter on the highway _

_ Glitter on the front porch _

_ Glitter on the hallway _

You couldn’t remember a life without hunting. Your earliest memory was learning how to hold a shotgun, second was how to pull the trigger and then sharpening your knives. What child had a knife collection at the of of ten? 

The Winchesters of course. 

You had met them in your teens, your dads had worked a case together. Looking back it made you laugh as it had always been Sam that you were crushing after. The whole quiet nerd thing was a real pull for you, whereas the whole jerk big brother never caught your eye. Not to mention you were the same age as Sam so Dean never looked at you that way. He was too busy with other girls anyways.

Which wasn’t surprising to you. You were all legs and arms, hair always a mess, wearing boys clothes, your dad didn’t know how to raise a girl. It never bothered you. 

_ The Love Shack is a little old place where _

_ We can get together _

_ Love Shack, baby _

_ Love Shack, baby _

_ Love Shack, that's where it's at _

_ Love Shack, that's where it's at _

You hadn’t seen them in over eight years, that was a lot of time for hunters. You heard of them, from others, in passing. It always warmed your heart to know they were still alive and kickin’ ass. Your hunt for werewolves had brought you across each others paths. 

You had met green eyes after decapitating the third one, a smirk playing on your lips at the awe struck look he gave you. “What’s a matter Winchester? Never seen a decapitation?”

“That’s not it sweetheart, somethin’ about a woman that can handle a machete that riles me up and makes my blood start pumpin’,” he had snarked right back.

It had made your heart skip a beat and the three of you had finished the werewolf nest off. Just like that they added you to their life. A year of traveling with them, hunting with them, plopping yourself onto them as exhaustion took over, snoring in their back seat. 

And after every hunt you dragged them to the nearest bar, one song to play, to sing.

_ Huggin' and a-kissin', dancin' and a-lovin' _

_ Wearin' next to nothing 'cause it's hot as an oven _

_ The whole shack shimmies _

_ Yeah the whole shack shimmies _

_ The whole shack shimmies when everybody's movin' around _

_ And around and around and around _

_ Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby _

_ Folks linin' up outside just to get down _

_ Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby _

_ Funky little shack _

_ Funky little shack _

Dean’s hand on your waist was warm or maybe it was the alcohol in your system? You snickered as he stopped by your door, propping you up against the wall there,  “c’mon sweetheart, where’s your key?” he asked, was his voice always so deep?

You sighed, pointed at your pocket and grinned. His eyes traveled down your torso and it was as if little flames licked across your skin. It wasn’t that you had dressed with purpose, just that you liked wearing that worn out jean skirt and tank tops were more comfy. His plaid shirt was the best thing to wear even though it was too big you just tied it off at your waist.

A little gasp left your lips when his large hand left your waist and dove into your pocket jostling you slightly and his eyes snapped to yours. 

It felt like the air crackled with electricity for a few seconds before your hands were in his hair and his lips were on yours. Both a little desperate, hungry, and definitely overdue.  Dean’s tongue swept over your bottom lip as he caught your leg and tugged it up around his waist pressing his thick thigh between your legs and eliciting a groan. 

“Fuck, don’t make that kinda sound otherwise I’m gonna do something you’ll regret in the morning,” Dean growled against your lips.

“Dean, when the fuck have you ever known me to do something I regret?” You shot back jerking his head back so that you met his gaze. 

Both of you were breathing heavily, “your drunk.”

“Not enough that I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Fuck,” he growled shoving the key into the door, your giggle sounding as it shut behind you two.

_ Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale _

_ And it's about to set sail _

_ I got me a car, it seats about twenty, so come on _

_ And bring your jukebox money _

Dean watched as you slept in the back seat of the Impala, a smile tugging the edges of his lips.

“You know we could take a vacation?”

He looked over at Sam, “what? Where did that come from?” he asked gripping the wheel a little tighter shaking his head.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Just a thought, Y/N did mention that town on the coast? Said it was her favorite…”

Dean heaved a sigh, glancing at you through the rear mirror, “we got a job.”

“Bobby has back-up you know? We don’t have to take this one.”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip. 

“What are you two talking about so loudly?” you asked with a yawn.

“Your snoring.”

You smacked the back of Dean’s head, “jerk, I do not snore.”

“Course you do darlin’, it’s why we take turns sharing a room with you if we can’t get our own,” Dean cracked.

_ The Love Shack is a little old place where _

_ We can get together _

_ Love Shack baby _

_ A Love Shack baby _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack (oh baby that's where it's at) _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack (baby that's where it's at)  _

_ Bang bang bang on the door baby! _

_ Knock a little louder baby! _

_ Bang bang bang on the door baby! _

_ I can't hear you _

_ Bang bang bang on the door baby! _

_ Knock a little louder sugar! _

_ Bang bang bang on the door baby! _

_ I can't hear you _

Dean grinned as he watched you from his seat, there was no stage in this bar, but there was a small karaoke machine and that was enough for you. God he loved the way your hair fell around your face, the way your smile lit up the whole place. 

You had squealed when you realized where you were going, jumping halfway into the front seat to kiss Dean and hug Sam. Once the three of you checked into the hotel you were quick to dig out your old bikini and dragging both brothers to the beach, promising to cover dinner. All you could eat, it was the quickest way to get Dean to agree.

You always caught a crowd, most were men of course, he didn’t mind as long as they didn’t touch. He sighed when a man got handsy, setting his drink down on the table. Sam grabbed his arm and raised his eyebrow to you. You had stolen the guys hat and shoved him back into his seat, slapping his hands away and frowning. The other men were quick to shove the offender back. 

_ Bang bang bang on the door baby, knock a little louder _

_ Bang bang on the door baby, bang bang! _

_ On the door baby, bang bang! _

_ On the door, bang bang! _

_ On the door baby, bang bang! _

His fingers running up your spine made you laugh and squirm, he grinned against your neck as you tried to pull away, tried. He pulled you back easily, lifting your leg and pressing into you slowly from behind, stretching you, filling you. It was moments like this that made you gasp, you’d bite down on your lip, a small whimper escaping you even as you pushed back urging him to go faster.

It never worked, not since that first night, he took his time with you, rolling his hips into yours, placing hot open mouthed kisses to your neck, licking along the shell of your ear to feel that shiver. God, he loved how you reached back hand on his hip pulling him into you, your other hand wrapping around his neck, how you begged him to go faster.

Dean loved when your back was pressed to his chest, when he held your hips in his calloused hands, pulling you back into him, your head falling onto his shoulder, neck exposed. Inevitably his hand fell at the base of your neck, never too tight, just the right amount of pressure, his lips pressed against your ear, “fuck you look so good right not Y/N, so eager, taking all of me so good, so tight,” his words pushed you closer to the edge. It wasn’t that it was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed, no, but that was part of it. It was that it was him getting to see you like this. It was  _ his name _ falling from your lips in little gasps, eyes squeezing shut as he pulled you a top him, guiding your hips even as you circled them as you rode him.

And fuck if that didn’t wreck him.

_ You're what? _

_ Tin roof _

_ rusted! _

“Alright, you gotta tell me.”

You hummed, lifting your head without opening your eyes. “I was...juuuust about to fall asleep,” you whined pouting.

He kissed your pout, “Y/N, what is it with the song?”

You dropped your head to his chest, “dad.”

He frowned, “I mean… I’ve had women call me daddy before-”

You swatted at his chest. “Dad,  _ my _ dad, you remember I had one right?” He snickered nodding, “it was his ritual for us. We always stopped at some stupid dive bar. He was always apologizing for raising me this way, I mean I love it, wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Dean hummed, running his hands up and down your back. He knew, he understood of course.

“I should have been going to school, making him worry about guys, picking out dresses,” you pressed closer to him, “He said he could at least give me music. That fuckin song!” you laughed against him, draping your arm over his abdomen. “I think I was ten or somethin’ like that when I first heard it,” you laughed, remembering how obsessed you were with it initially, “of course guys at the bar didn’t really care, just some kid screeching in their ears. It was free entertainment!” Your laughter died out slowly, “just a little bit of normal, he’d say.”

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

_ Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

 

You couldn’t believe it, had someone told you you’d have both Winchester brothers joining you on the stage of some overpriced, tourist filled bar that had standing karaoke nights… You cringed as Sam belting out the song, but laughter bubbled up as the women in barely there skirts and dresses cheered him on. When one reached out to Dean you snagged his shirt and claimed his lips, he chuckled against yours, “possessive much?”

“Hush,” you warned.

Tomorrow you would be back on the rode. Back to hunting, but just for tonight you had a little bit of normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written Dean or Sam in soooo long!!!!


End file.
